


Official Date

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcadia Bay, Before The Storm, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Dating, F/F, First Date, Funny, Game: Life is Strange: Before the Storm (2017), Gay Love, Lesbain, Lesbians, Love, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Romance, Sweet, chloe is the sweet gay desaster, gay relationship, girl loves girl, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: After dating now for a few months Rachel and Chloe want to make it official that they are together before the new year in blackwell is starting. How you do it? with an Date at it finest and Chloe hate it already, but does she really hate this much?both are 16, no lis events but some major spoilers for bts episode 2&3 (its BTS but in my own Timeline)





	Official Date

Chloe and Rachel lying at the Junkyard in there hide and seek, Chloe looking at the celing und just thinks random things. Rachel stand up from the seat she was sitting and sit now next to Chloe, Chloe move her head and see that Rachel is grinning "What?" the brown haird with the blue hair streak is asking "You know that we are dating know for quite a while" the blonde with the feather earring ask the taller girl "yeah" Chloe answers and has an unsure look on her face. Rachel move closer to Chloe and say "I want that we make it official, yeah our parents know this for now but I want that the whoule world knows it" "but the whoule world knows this already by the much facebook posts youre made Rach" Chloe say funny but also in a seroius tone, Rachel smiles and say "Okay but I think we should still make some offical thing like...." "like what?" Chloe say in a quite voice and look in her girlfriends green-brown eyes "like a date!" Rachel say full of excitement and with a big smile on her face and a quick look to her girls lips and back in her blue eyes.

Chloes face freeze and after some seconds she mumble "a...aaa....aahh DATE!!??, Rachel we had tousend of dates by now and you forgot our very inoffiacial official after the tempest play?" Rachel give Chloe a quick kiss on her cheek and say "yes thats right but" "you really wanna do this?!" Chloe say a little sad, Rachel has seen that and put one arm arround her and ask her worrierd "hey, whats wrong?" "its just, I even have a Idea wehre I would take you and all its just I dont have any money and dosent follow the date rules that I have to pay the whoule thing?" Chloe ask her and look Rachel in her face, Rachel eyes grow big and she say back to Chloe "first from wich shitty magazin you read that bullshit Chlo? and second I also have some pocket money, you know" both smile at each other and enjoyng the rest of the day at the junkyard.

Some time has passed and today is the day, Rachel is in her room and looking in the mirror, she wears a knee long blue dress what has the colour of Chloes blue hair streak, it has an angular cutout and she wear above her dress a dark blue light jacket beacuse the scar she has saddley from Damon Merrick just that they found out her Dad works as an undercover agent, she also dont want remind Chloe or herself of this terribale day, she wears also closed sandals, her hair and make up are like always, she smiled at her as it knocks on the door "yeah" she say and her Dad steps in "youre look beautiful kiddo" James say in a very proud voice "Thanks Dad" Rachel say lovley and walk towards him, they take place on the bed "is this now the stay save and dont do anything wrong first date speach?" Rachel ask funny, James has to smirk on that and say "No, I Just want to say that im really happy for you and Chloe is really a nice girl, im sorry that I was mean to her that one night ago" "Hey Dad its okay, now we all know each other better and you know I tought you wehre cheeting on mom and I was angry, lets forget it, its the past" James Amber hug his daughter close and say "here, I wish you and Chloe a nice night and you know" "yeah I know" Rachel say funny and role her eyes and take the 60 dollars from her dad "Thank you" she say lovley and she hug her Dad until the bell ring.

**Earlier at Chloes home today**

"arg, shit!" Chloe runs from her Bathroom back to her room and Back to the bathroom only wearing her green pirate towel arround her, her room looks like a mess tousend of Chlotes on her bed and she dont know what to wear, her hair are still wet from the shower, she run again back in her room and watch at the clock "okay I still have some time left, oh fuck!" she say to herself until she hears "CHLOE IM ON WAY OUT! CHLOE WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE, I JUST HEAR FOOTSTEPS ALL THE TIME!" Joyce screams at her but Chloe give no response she walk up and see whats up with her daughter "oh Chloe" Joyce say and stand next to her daughter and Chloe tell her mom her plans for tonight "Why you didnt tell me earlier Chloe? you know I could have help you" Joyce say lovley and put on arm arround her daughter "You know Rachel will be happy so or so, I see how much she loves you, I wish you two a good time and please dont let me wake up from a police call" Joyce say lovley but also in a seroius tone, Chloe smirks and Joyce look at the clock and say "Oh no, I have to go to work, Chloe I wish you fun I love you" and Joyce heading out.

Back to Rachel and the door ring

Rachel walks fast downstairs and see her Mom has already open the door, there she stands in a dark red Bluse above that a black jacket with tight black jeans and white converse "Hey" Chloe say nervous and Rachel say "Hey" Back but with a wide smile "Okay before you two heading out, we have to make a pic" Rose say and Chloe say quick "Is this really necessary Rose?" Rachel grap Chloes hand and wisper in her actress voice in her ear "who knows mabye this pic is on day millions of dollars worth it" Chloe smiles and after the pic is done and some lovley words from Rose Rachel grap her phone and keys and put in her dress bag and they heading out. As they walk to Chloes Truck, Chloe go with Rachel to her side and open the door for her "you want it fancy and all this shit so it starts already here" Chloe say and Rachel hop in, Chloe want to go to her side of the Truck but Rachel grap Chloes arm and they share a kiss "Thank you" Rachel say lovley both smile at each other and Chloe also hop in.

After some small talk and telling each other how beautiful they look they arrived near the Sea, Chloe park her Truck and both are hoping out, the night was full of Stars and the weahter was not so cold, perfect for this speacial day, Rachel reach out for Chloes hand and toghter they are walking the streets from Arcadia bay "so what has my fav Arcadia pirate planned for tonight?" Rachel ask noisey "the drama queen has to wait a bit" Chloe say sassy back, Rachel smiles and look over her girl, after some walking they are arrived "here we are" Chloe say, Rachel look at Chloe, smiles and Back to the restaurant, its an Italian one.

As they arrived there walking to a sign, a few moments later a waiter in an fancy suit comes and Chloe say she reserved a table for two on the name Price, the waiter check the reserved book and lead the two girls to there table, its an hughe restaurant with a big window wehre you can see all over the sea, Chloe and Rachels table is in the corner. "Do the ladys want something to Drink?" the waiter ask Rachel order an orange juice, Chloe an mango juice. "wouw Price, im really impressed" Rachel say sassy but also lovable Chloe smiles and the waiter brings the drinks also 2 menu cards, the girls look trough it and found the right one, Chloe orders tortellini with ham and a chesse sauce, Rachel Spagehtti with meatballs and extra parmesan cheese. The two girls waiting for there meals as Chloe say "it smells already so good, I caint wait" "me too" Rachel adds "I bet youre other dates wehre fancy as this one?" Chloe ask Rachel "no, this is the first serious date I ever had" the blonde say back "Really, wouw" Chloe say impressed "I mean of course some boys tryed it back in Cali but I never wantet it, guess I was waiting for the right one" Rachel say with a big smile and take Chloes hand and stroke over it. Some small talk later the food arrived and you can see the happynes in both of the girls "mhhhm" "so hella good" you hear Chloe and Rachel say between eating breaks, after they finished and a 2nd juice order later Chloe ask "do you want a dessert?" " a dessert for two" Rachel respons and they ask for the menu card again, Rachel sit now next to Chloe and together they look trough it "how about that?" Rachel ask "fire lovley cake for two?" Chloe ask "I think we will like it" Rachel say and they order it. 

Chloe and Rachel waiting for there dessert as Chloe ask Rachel "do you like it this far? I know im not so fancy as mabye some of youre friends back in cali" Rachel start to hug Chloe from the side and say "No youre not and I love that a lot, I love it that you are you, I told you that the first night we hang out, youre something special Chloe and I wouldnt change a thing" Chloe smirks and give Rachel a quick kiss on her cheek, they see how other guests look at them but they just start laughing and finally there dessert comes "I stay at youre side, if this is okay" Rachel say and had to make a pic from that hughe choclate cake with cholcate sauce on it and a heart sign in it "very okay" Chloe say and pull Rachel closer to her and together they giggling arround and each there dessert for two. Some time has passed and know its about 10:30 pm the girls pay and walking outside the restaurant "so you like it?" Chloe ask nervous "Very much" Rachel say lovley and they share a long lovley kiss, after that they smile at each other and Rachel pull out her phone and make a pic "now its very offical" she say and post it on facebook. They walk for a bit just talking how awensome this night was, Chloe hadnt seen night Arcdia bay in a long time and Rachel just loved it, Rachel is getting cold and they are walking back to Chloes truck and driving to Rachel home, arrived Rachel say "thank you for this evening Chloe, it was very beautiful also I see youre a little romantic" "yeah hell no Rach, but thank you, it was really great" both smile at each other and share a deep kiss again in Chloes truck "I love you" both of the girls say to each other and hop out and standing know at Rachels home front door "so guess its time to say goodybe" Chloe say and Rachel start to hug Chloe close, they stand like this for quite a while "why you dont sleep here tonight, you sleept anywahre near the full summer holydays here and it would fit for this perfect night" "yeah why not" Chloe say and take Rachels hand, both step in and Rachel close the house door.


End file.
